


Drabbles

by Bangster



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangster/pseuds/Bangster
Summary: Ideas que surgen en mi cabeza mientras voy sin rumbo por la vida~Solo son pequeñas escenas de un día a día común y corriente que me encantaría que mis niños tuvieran.Sin nada más que decir, adelante, pasad a echar un vistazo, que nadie os sacará a patadas de aquí~SHINee drabbles





	1. Secreto

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de que comiences a leer, debo advertir un par de cosas:  
> No, no soy escritora. No sé redactar ni siquiera lo más pequeño.  
> Solo escribo porque me gusta, no porque tenga talento.   
> Y solo publico por el simple hecho de que odio que las cosas estén ocultas. No me gustan los secretos.
> 
> Si aún leído y comprendido lo anterior, deseas seguir adelante, por favor escribeme algo, así sea para decirme cuanto lo odiaste.
> 
> Solo quería decir eso.   
> Muchas gracias~

-Lee, responda a la pregunta por favor.

-… ¿eh? Lo siento profesor, me distraje un momento, ¿cuál era la pregunta?

-Olvídelo, lo quiero en mi oficina en cuanto termine sus clases. Siguiente. Park, usted.

Vuelta a mis sueños. Todas las clases del último mes habían sido así. Yo distraído en clases, y el profesor enviándome a su oficina… la verdad, ya nada me sorprende. Y lo que es peor, ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando la clase acaba.

-Otra vez a su despacho Lee, ¿acaso te dan piruletas que te gusta tanto estar ahí? Ya vete, no quiero a Choi por aquí, si tardas demasiado vendrá a buscarte y todos nos llevaremos el castigo. Y te aseguro que, al menos a mí, no me interesa. Nos vemos mañana, adiós.

-Adiós.

Comienzo a caminar, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos otra vez, y la puerta del despacho se abre antes de llamar siquiera.

Una vez adentro, siento un fuerte par de brazos rodear mi cintura.

Minho.

\- ¿Ya llegaste? Te extrañé mucho esta semana en clases. ¿En qué pensabas que estabas tan distraído hoy? Espero que fuera yo.

Tan infantil.

Si, cada cierto tiempo, el profesor Choi buscaba cualquier falta para traerme a su oficina sin levantar sospechas entre mis compañeros.

 

Minho es mi profesor, y yo soy su estudiante.

Minho tiene 27 y yo 21.

Minho es mío y yo soy de él.

Estamos casados desde hace un año y nadie lo sabe.


	2. Otra vez

 

 

¿Qué pasaba conmigo?

Ni idea, solo seguía caminando. No quería detenerme por nada del mundo.

 

Mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora, repitiendo, una y otra vez, los últimos minutos en casa de Minho.

Había llegado hasta ahí después de la escuela, con el objetivo de entregarle el pequeño obsequio por nuestro primer aniversario. Había cancelado la cita que teníamos ese día porque tenía muchos exámenes esa semana, pero no creí que una corta visita fuese a molestarle.

 

Si hubiera sabido lo que me encontraría, no hubiera salido de casa; hubiera llamado a Key para ver una película juntos. _Habría sido una mejor decisión_.

 

Su madre ya me conocía, y me dejó pasar a su habitación sin avisarle; después de todo, solo le entregaría el paquete y me iría. Cuando abrí la puerta de su habitación, lo encontré metido en la cama, abrazado a una chica dormida.

 

Él me miró.

Yo miré a la mujer.

Él también lo hizo, y me miró otra vez.

No dijo _nada_.

 

_Corrí_.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron.

Corrí sin rumbo, solo para huir de esa casa, huir de mí mismo y los pensamientos que me carcomían la cabeza.

 

Era un día de enero, la lluvia caía junto a mis lágrimas, pero ni siquiera me di cuenta el momento exacto donde comencé a llorar y a correr aún más rápido.

 

Unas voces se oían a lo lejos, gritando mi nombre. No quería oír esa voz otra vez, ella fue quién me quitó a la persona que más quería en la vida.

¿O tal vez fue culpa de Minho por haberse enamorado de alguien más? Quizás fue solo mía por haber creído que era especial para él.

 

Alguien tomó mi brazo, y antes de poder hacer algo, sentí unos suaves labios sobre los míos. Alguien me besaba bajo las suaves gotas de la lluvia, y con lágrimas frescas sobre mi boca.

 

_Minho_.

 

Esos labios eran inconfundibles, al menos para mí, llevaba meses besándolos cada vez que podía.

 

—¿Por qué huiste así? Ni siquiera fui capaz de decir algo, solo corriste. -

—Lo siento, debí quedarme para que cortaras conmigo apropiadamente. Ve con tu novia a casa, está detrás de ti, esperándote.

—Pequeño celoso, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de la visita de una prima que vivía en Estados Unidos, a quién no había visto desde que éramos niños? Bueno, te la presento, su nombre es Kim Joonhye.

—¿Crees que soy tan idiota? No voy a creer eso, Minho. Si fuera tu prima no habría estado desnuda junto a ti. -La verdad es que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta si la chica traía ropa o no, solo quería hacerlo sentir culpable. -

—Ay Pequeño, ¿dudarás siempre de todo lo que diga? Podemos hablar con mi tía si quieres, solo vamos a casa para que te seques. Mi madre quedó preocupada cuando te vio salir corriendo. Y aunque sé que estás mintiendo, debo aclararlo; Joonhye no estaba desnuda, y no podrías saberlo, solo su rostro y manos estaban fuera de las mantas.

 

Está bien, le creo.

Le creo como un completo imbécil enamorado.

Le creo como siempre lo he hecho.

Él podría decirme que tiene un unicornio de mascota, o que las alpacas tienen alas, y le creería como un completo idiota.

 

Solo fue mi inseguridad atacando otra vez, mis celos saliendo a flote cada vez que veo a alguien cerca de Minho.

Lo siento, la seguridad en mí mismo es nula; y mi complejo de inferioridad es enorme.

 

_Te amo, Minho._


	3. Nada

Nada, no le queda nada.  
Nada más que esperanzas vacías.  
Nada más que un corazón roto.  
Nada más que un cuerpo inerte.  
No era nada más que una concha vacía.

 

Cuando Minho se marchó, se llevó los colores de todas y cada una de las cosas que rodean la vida de Kibum. Todo tomó la fría tonalidad del acero. Todo quedó sin vida. Completamente gris.  
Ya no le divierte salir de fiesta o de compras como antes, nada de diseñar, nada de color rosa en su vida.  
Desde que Minho se marchó, todos sus dibujos se oscurecieron, los modelos quedaron serios, tristes. Saben mejor que nadie, que a su amo le falta la mitad de su corazón, la mitad de su alma, la mitad de su vida.

El único momento en que Kibum vuelve a ser él, es cuando lo visita. Le sonríe porque Minho ama su sonrisa, e intenta mantenerla frente a él, pero cuando vuelve a casa, todo se enfría otra vez.

Porque después de que Minho se suicidara, la vida de Kibum vuelve a ser la misma durante las escasas horas frente a esa fría lápida en el cementerio.

Porque Kibum jamás olvidará a su Minho, y luchará cada minuto por continuar su vida como a él le gustaría.


	4. Sexy movimiento - Wisin y Yandel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al igual que todos los viernes desde hace un par de meses, el chico rubio llega a provocar a todo el mundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamás pensé que una canción de Reggaeton fuera inspiradora para escribir algo... bueno, eso me han dicho, yo aún no lo puedo comprobar porque mi inspiración sigue tan hundida como el Titanic.
> 
> Este drabble está como una historia aparte que publiqué hace un tiempo atrás, y ahora decidí copiarla aquí.
> 
> Sin nada más que comentar, a leer!

Y ahí estaba el chico rubio una vez más, al igual que todos los viernes desde hace unos meses.

Finge no conocerme, de la misma manera en que lo hago yo;después de todo, dentro del local, todos son desconocidos e iguales, no hay trato preferencial para nadie. No sé su nombre ni su edad, no sé si trabaja o estudia, y menos donde vive; yo solo le veo bailar, seduciendo a todas y cada una de las personas que babean a su alrededor.

Un chico moreno y bajito se acerca por su espalda, lo toma de la cintura y pega su entrepierna al redondo trasero que el chico lleva consigo. Le dice algo al oído, y el otro asiente sonriendo y mirando en mi dirección. Sé perfectamente que intenta ponerme celoso. Pero soy solo un espectador de sus coqueteos, al igual que el resto de las personas congeladas alrededor de la pista de baile. Al mirar alrededor, pareciera como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en el momento exacto en que él comenzó a moverse.

Los veo separarse y caminar hacia la barra en busca de una cerveza. Definitivamente bailar le hace sudar demasiado, pero ni eso, ni el roce con otros cuerpos, ni la mezcla de olores del local, son capaces de ocultar el aroma a miel que emite su piel.

 

_Es definitivo, me tiene loco._

_Me hierve la sangre al verlo bailar con otro._

_Me corroen los celos solo al pensar que alguien más se impregna del dulce aroma de su cuerpo._

 

No quiero que nadie más se le acerque, pero mientras necesite el empleo, Kibum seguirá siendo un cliente más, a quien debo atender con la mejor de las sonrisas...

Kibum es mi novio desde hace dos años. Cuando baila, le gusta provocar a todos a su alrededor.

Sin importar si son hombres o mujeres, todos desean tocar su cuerpo y ser parte de los sexys movimientos que hace al suave ritmo de la música.


	5. Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Si miras al cielo después de caer, verás que el cielo azul sigue igual de lejano y que sonríe..."  
> ~Kitou Aya.
> 
> Camino a casa, Jonghyun piensa en todo aquello que hizo su vida tal y como está.

¿Has mirado el cielo al atardecer? No, no te hablo de los atardeceres románticos a la orilla de la playa con el chico o la chica que te gusta, me refiero a un día común y corriente; ese día que parecía apagado, pero que poco a poco comienza a despejarse y a dejar que el naranjo del sol se mezcle con el celeste brillante del cielo, dando origen a hermosos colores.

Hay días que crees que no puedes ser peor, y que parece que nada los puede mejorar, pero es ahí cuando aparecen esos colores de los que te hablaba. Realmente algo tan simple puede hacer que tu día sea mucho mejor.

Los días así me recuerdan a Taemin, él amaba cuando las nubes comenzaban a desaparecer para dar paso al sol que tanta vida le daba… hace un tiempo que no lo veo, ya debe ser todo un hombre, no?  Quiero verlo… aunque en realidad, quiero verlos a todos. Taemin, Jinki y Key, seguirán viviendo juntos?  Desde la muerte de Minho, que Kibum no es el mismo, apenas dibuja, y hace un año que no saca ningún diseño nuevo, cuando antes era seguro que el 23 de cada mes, tuviera alguna novedad, y necesitara la figura esbelta de Taemin para presentar sus trabajos.

Recuerdo que, durante el primer mes posterior al accidente, Kibum apenas comía, bajó mucho de peso y toda su ropa le quedaba holgada. Casi no salía de casa, lloraba todo el día abrazado a la camiseta favorita de él, aquella amarilla con huellas de cachorro que le había regalado su madre. Fue todo un desafío que volviera a su vida anterior, o al menos a la mayor parte de ella. Jinki estaba tan preocupado que se mudó con él, y unos meses después se les sumó Taemin. Habían intentado sobrellevar las cosas de la mejor forma posible, pero no había sido fácil… definitivamente no.

Ellos tuvieron su vida bastante difícil, ¿y yo?  Yo tomé un vuelo directo a Inglaterra. Me habían ofrecido un trabajo excepcional en Bristol, y acepté. Necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba alejarme de todo aquello que me recordara la muerte de mi mejor amigo.

Hay gente que dice que la vida puede contarse con el paso de los días. Hay algunos que son hermosos, el sol brilla y las mariposas vuelan; pero hay otros que son tormentosos, que llueve tan fuerte que no quieres ni asomar la nariz por la puerta. Pero, a fin de cuentas, la noche llega y se lleva todo; el sol deja de brillar, las mariposas se duermen y la tormenta cesa, dando paso a una noche más, a la que le seguirá otro día. Un día nuevo, en el que no sabes si te tocará sol o tormenta.

Solo sigue adelante, recuerda que después de cada tormenta sale el sol, y que aunque las cosas se pongan muy oscuras, tarde o temprano, _todo estará bien._


End file.
